


Jak w domu

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Bardzo powoli zaczynał czuć się częścią tej rodziny.





	Jak w domu

 

Naciągnął mocniej czapkę z daszkiem, poprawił kaptur, upewniając się, że zasłania jak największą część jego twarzy. Przeklął w myślach Petera, za to, że dał mu się namówić na zdjęcia maski. Teraz stał w przedpokoju z kwaśną miną czekając na przyjaciela, który guzdrał się niemożebnie.

\- Petey! Ile można się przebierać?! - krzyknął przecierając jednocześnie twarz pełną starych blizn.

Oparł się o framugę i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wtedy ją zobaczył, stała w drzwiach kuchni, na jej ustach rozciągał się przyjemny, ciepły uśmiech. Taki którym zwykle obdarzała Petera. Spuścił na chwilę głowę, po czym zganił siebie samego w myślach, że nie może się zachowywać jak dzieciak. Pod jego nos został podstawiony talerzyk z ciastem – pachniało obłędnie. Wziął go z cichym podziękowaniem i o mało się nie zapowietrzył, gdy zrozumiał, że to jego ulubione, czekoladowe z gruszkami. Na widok jego zszokowanej miny, która po chwili zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech, ciocia May parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jak w pracy, Wade? – lubił jej głos, był w pewien sposób kojący. Zerknął na nią, po raz kolejny czując ogromne pokłady sympatii do cioci May. Bo w jej spojrzeniu nie było obrzydzenia, strachu czy nienawiści, tylko zaciekawienie, dobro i miłość.

\- Idę dziś na nocną zmianę, oczywiście po tym jak odprowadzę Petera – powiedział pomiędzy kęsami ciasta.

Kobieta uniosła brew do góry, a Wade znowu zastanowił się czy ona się przypadkiem wszystkiego nie domyśla.

\- Myślę, że lekceważysz mojego chłopca, Wade – w jej oczach błysnęło rozbawienie.

\- Będę spokojniejszy – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie przemęczasz się? Wydawało mi się, że ostatnio widziałam jakieś opatrunki na twoich rękach.

\- Nie, nie wszystko w porządku. Poza tym, jedna blizna w tą czy w tą nie robi różnicy – mruknął. Prawdą było, że nosił opatrunki, ale raczej dlatego, żeby nie zauważono o ile mniejsze są jego regenerujące się po amputacji ręce. Musiał stwarzać jakieś pozory. Kobieta pokiwała głową, po czym wyjęła pusty talerzyk z jego rąk.

\- Chcesz dokładkę?

Pokręcił głową, w tym samym momencie, gdy usłyszał szybki tupot stóp i jego oczom ukazał się chuderlawy nastolatek z torbą w ręce i aparatem na szyi. Jego nowa, ogromna pasja. W końcu przestał znosić do domu bardzo mordercze i jadowite "puchate kulki", jak to zwykł mawiać. Uśmiechnął się do Petera i zarzucił plecak na ramię. Parker zatrzymał się tuż przed nim z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się do cioci przytulając ją i mówiąc, że wróci koło dziesiątej. Kobieta pogroziła mu palcem, że ma się nie spóźnić, jednak efekt zepsuło przyjacielskie mrugnięcie okiem. Wade puścił chłopaka przodem, który wybiegł przez drzwi, łapiąc go po drodze za dłoń. Krzyknął jeszcze „Trzymaj się ciociu!" na odchodnym; energia wręcz go rozpierała, co od razu poprawiło Wade'owi humor. Uśmiechnął się i nim zamknął drzwi również rzucił, choć ciszej głosem prawie zniżony, do szeptu, jednak będąc pewnym, że kobieta go usłyszała:

\- Do zobaczenia ciociu.

Bardzo powoli zaczynał czuć się częścią tej rodziny.


End file.
